


Be Careful What You Wish For

by wolfpawn



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, God of Mischief, Mistaken Identity, NSFW, Role Playing, Sex, Smut, Thor: the Dark World Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: Prompt - Your boyfriend Tom asks you what you want for your birthday. After some insisting, you confess that you want him to dress up as Loki and have a wild night with him. A couple of days later, you find a note from Tom that instructs you to get ready, as he has a surprise for you. Loki shows up and has his way with you. After your coupling, you hear the front door unlock and Tom call out to you, meanwhile, the Loki lying next to your bed vanishes and in comes Tom in full Loki costume. You realise that you have just spent the night with a Norse god.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomsragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tomsragnarok).



> I requested prompts on Tumblr and this is what was sent to me. If anyone has any more ideas, please send them to me here or on my Tumblr page with the same name. Requested by tomsragnarok. 
> 
> The Gifs are not mine.

“And that excites you?” Tom asked, curious as to how you would answer.

“Not excites, per se but definitely turns me on.” You confessed, wondering if it was a good idea to have told him the answer to his curious question. “You asked. And don’t tell me you don’t know how people feel about it, you saw the reaction you got in Hall H, this isn’t news.”

“But Loki is so…dominant.”

“Yes? I think that is half the draw for most people.”

“Including you?” Tom studied your face as he waited for your answer.

“Yes.” If was one thing worse than being honest and hurting someone’s feelings, it was lying to protect them only for them to risk finding out at a later date and having their feelings hurt anyway but also having to deal with being lied to as well. “I love our sex life, I really do.” Tom scoffed slightly. “Stop it, you know I do, I just...sometimes it is fun to not have my loving caring Tom but a more feral side of things.”

“But you don’t want it with me, you want it with Loki,” He pointed out.

“Because I love you as you, I don’t want this all the time, I love how sensual you are.”

“This is the last time I ask you what you want as a birthday present, from now on, you’re getting flowers and dinner out like normal people,” Tom huffed.

You simply laughed and placed your arms around him. “You do realise the most enticing thing about him is that I know it’s you in there, I see you.”

“You see me but want him, is this some weird form of cheating?” Tom’s brow was raised, telling you he was not serious. “Did you only say yes when I asked you to dinner just to get to be with him, a character that is like some form of alter ego?”

“You caught me. My secret it out.” Tom laughed at your response. “I love you, you know that.”

“I am sceptical on days like today.” He chuckled. “I don’t have the costume, you know that.” You said nothing more causing Tom to think to himself who he could contact regarding the matter.

*

As it stood, on your birthday, Tom was called to LA for a contract signing, so you spent it with friends with promises from Tom that he would make it up to you on his return.

It was three days after your birthday when Tom texted to state he was finished in LA, he just had a thing or two to do while there other than the contract signing, which he informed you meant that Loki was now getting his own TV series, much to your delight, but to be ready for him that night, he was in JFK on a stop-over and would be home by about nine-ish, that he had a surprise. Smiling and knowing that the little Loki grin gif that he had put after his message was an indicator as to what he was referencing, so you booked an appointment to get yourself beautified for his return and set about getting everything ready.

You chose to wear a dress that evening. With your freshly waxed legs, your makeup done, sexy lingerie bought just for the occasion and over it, a figure-hugging, breast and ass accentuating dress that revealed just enough of your thigh for your liking and your hair curled and you waited.

At eight, Tom sent a message saying he was just off the plane and would be there at ten, not nine as he planned, he had to do something first regarding reconnecting with an old friend. With a winking face emoji, he all but confirmed what you suspected and you sent him a picture of your lingerie covered breast, telling him that you hoped he would “cum soon”. You got no response, making you smile as you envisioned his suffering at the knowledge you were waiting.

At half past eight, you went to the bathroom. When you heard a noise downstairs, you frowned. Tom said he would be delayed, so you were slightly concerned as to who it could be. Slowly, you descended the stairs and came into the open plan sitting room. Seeing someone standing there, you smiled as you recognised who was in front of you.

Tom had an incredible ability to command the attention of any room he was in but not by some aggressive manner, it was because people wanted to hear what he had to say, he was so animated and eloquent, people loved hearing his passion and thoughts on most any subject he engaged in. But this time, his command seemed so different. He stood stoically still, his gaze almost icy as he looked at you. You could not help but bite your lips together. It was the outfit from Thor: The Dark World, the leather and metal of the outfit was all the more impressive in person than it had been when you had seen him onscreen donning it. It seemed almost harsh the manner in which his gaze followed you as you came closer to the bottom of the stairs, wearing your own outfit, one you had specifically chosen because of the green matching his cape from the first movie.

You could see he was entirely in character, perhaps that was the purpose of him telling you he would be longer, but your photo of you, ready for him had caused him to rush along. You decided to play along. “My King.” You tilted your head slightly to acknowledge his higher standing.

“So, you are the mortal requesting my company?” He eyed you curiously. “I must commend your attire.”

“I had only you in mind when I purchased it, My King. Your approval is all I could ever endeavour to achieve.” You tried to do the smirk that you had seen Natalie Dormer do so perfectly many times before, both sexual and seductive.

In return, “Loki” gave a smirk that was so incredibly in character, you could almost forget it was your beloved partner beneath the Norse God facade. “Well, now. It would appear that you are very good, I do appreciate the effort.” He took long confident strides as he made his way to you. “And I think, perhaps, I should show you just how I reward such devotion.” He gripped the hair at the back of your head and pulled, not too forcibly, but enough to force you to comply and tilt your head as he commanded. “I would suggest that you do as I say, Little One, or invoke my wrath. I am a God, so I suggest not asking to test me. I have stamina and strength the likes of which one such as yourself could never want to know of in a negative manner so I would suggest being compliant.”

“I would never think to anger you, My King.” You looked directly into his eyes, noting that he had put in contacts to give him the emerald green that Loki was artistically meant to have but that Tom had not worn as his eyes were so expressive, it was decided to forego them. His ability to produce teary anguish too good for the directors to ignore. He had really gone all out for this and you could not help but feel honoured he had gone to such lengths for your request.

He smirked again, narrowing the distance between your bodies, the feel of the leather and metal of his coat beginning to press against you. “So compliant, that is good, but let us see how good, or indeed, bad, you really are.” Your pupils widened at the double meaning of his words. “I can see the mischief you keep hidden, even from your beloved mortal partner. The darker more…” he leant forward. “Feral side of you. If he only knew what you kept locked inside.” He gripped your lip between his teeth and tugged slightly. 

You could not help it, the manner in which he spoke, it caused you to gasp and whimper. This, this was what Tom was lacking, good sweet kind Tom would never bite your lip, talk as filthily as he was doing now and you loved it. You knew behind that smile and those beautiful cerulean blue eyes, there was a darker side to him, you wanted to see it, finally, you were.

“I suggest you make your way to the sleeping area, though I can guarantee, sleep is the last thing you will be doing, Little One.”

You obeyed immediately, making your way up the stairs and to the bedroom. Tom/Loki followed mere steps behind, his eyes very much taking in your body as he did so. When you got to the room, you barely had a moment before you felt yourself being shoved towards the bed. When you turned, you were startled to see him taking off the leather overcoat, watching you closely. As soon as your hand went under your arm to begin to take off your dress, he barely moved, but you clearly saw the tiny shake of his head and cease your movements, earning the slightest nod.

“Turn around.” You did not question, you simply obeyed. “Hands on the bedpost.” Without thinking it over, again, you obeyed. You waited. After a few moments, you jumped as you felt a cool hand on your waist before it made its way up your body, taking in your curves before coming to a halt at your throat, gripping it with just enough pressure to make you feel his strength underneath his calm exterior. You never thought Tom could act like this in the privacy of your relationship, but it made you feel as though things had become even stronger between you, as though you were sharing yourselves more. His breath against your shoulder and neck made you moan with the manner he caused your body to become highly sensitive to every sensation he gave against your skin.

Looking around, you bit your lips together as you looked at his now bare chest. You wondered when he had started going to the gym again. He usually kept his training to running, push-ups, pull-ups and other training that he could do around the house or the park, he only did weights when a role required it. The muscles he was sporting at that moment were more in keeping with his gym times. You loved his physique regardless, but you loved the feel of strong muscles above you as he pressed into you. Looking at his body, you wondered why his pleasure trail was darker than usual, the same with his sparse chest hair, but you simply smiled, thinking that he really had gone all out.

“You seem pleased, Little One.”

“More than you could ever imagine, Sir. You are incredibly sexy.”

Loki smirked at her clearly aroused glances at his body. “And you are exquisite. But I do not have all evening to speak of attractiveness, I may have another four thousand or so years left in my life but I do not wish to spend it here, simply discussing this.” He grabbed your dress and pulled it up past your waist, not even paying heed to the zip, bending you over the bed and rubbing his hands over the roundness of your ass. “Exquisite.” He repeated.

You were about to ask him a question when your underwear were pulled down your legs and a small smack to the back of both of your legs, in turn, to lift them so he could remove them fully before he brought them up and showed them to you.

“You truly were thorough,” He commented, referring to the forest green silk trimmed with black lace fabric. “I will have to keep these, I think.” You did not see them again and as you went to turn to see what he was doing, you emitted a small squeak as you felt a warm tongue press against the apex of your thighs. “Open.” He ordered. You immediately complied giving him more access to your body. “Good Girl.” Only a moment later, he returned his attention to your core, licking with purpose and intent at the folds of skin that hid your most intimate area, purposely going for your external nerve point. It was not easy at that angle, but he managed to apply the perfect pressure needed to have you immediately keening and begging for more, pressing yourself back against him. Those actions were quickly reprimanded with a nip to your labia. “Patience.” He warned.

“To...ah!” you were shocked when it was not your labia this time, but your clit that got the nip before he pulled away. “Sir, please, My King, forgive my error, I implore you.” He had you bearing down on an orgasm when you made your error and the idea that he would cease now and risk you being left wanting was too terrifying to consider.

You loved sex with Tom. He was thorough and considerate, you came more in your first weekend of sex with him than you did in the year previous, but this was different. This sex was incredibly hot, even for Tom, it made you wish for it to never end. The idea it could so quickly and without satisfaction struck fear into you.

He walked around you, to the side of the bed that gave him a side profile of you, gripping your chin between his thumb and index finger and forcing you to look at him. “You are not to mention that mortal whilst in my presence. If you request my being here, then reference him, what does that imply? That I am wasting my time, and I do not like wasting my time, Little One. If I am summoned here for acts such this and you think only of another man, I will merely take my pleasure and leave, leaving you wanting. Is that what you desire?”

You shook your head violently at the mere thought of it. “No, My King.”

“Good, one more infraction and I will do as I promise, behave; and I will give you pleasure beyond anything he could ever dream to give you.”

Your eyes widened at his words. Tom never left you wanting, he spent the majority of the first few months of your relationship studying your likes and dislikes meticulously. There was little to nothing left of things you were willing to try that Tom had not already attempted with you, he had dragged pleasure from you in manners you had not thought possible, curiosity and intrigue, as well as a hint of doubt, made you all the more curious as to what he would do. You gave the faintest nod and watched as the smirk returned to his face. “Yes, My King.”

“So obedient.” He commended. He walked around you again causing you to return to the position he had you in only a minute or two ago, causing him to chuckle. “So needy?”

“For you, always.”

With another chuckle, Loki stroked your body, his fingers delicate, yet firm, simultaneously. It was incredibly sensual and stole a gasp from you as soon as his fingers touched over your intimate areas. His fingertips caressing your folds purposely, teasing them and dipping between them to toy with your entrance and your nerves, lighting your body with sensation.

You moaned and pressed back into his hand in hopes of increasing the pressure, but he seemed to realise your plan and moved his hand back, keeping his attention very much as he wished for it to be, not allowing you go too swiftly towards your peak.

He toyed and played with you for what seemed like an eternity. If there had been a gun put to your head, you could not give an estimation for the time he spent teasing you. Every time you felt yourself getting closer to reaching an orgasm, he changed his rhythm, preventing you from getting too close, but edging you, ever so slowly closer and closer to it.

When he had you all but teetering on the edge, you leaning back onto his hand, moaning loudly as he ensured to bring you to orgasm, he pulled his hand away, causing you to almost yelp in frustration, the pleasure all but coming to its peak. You forced yourself not to scold him for teasing you or making some comment, instead, you simply looked around at him, trying to convey your anguish at his cessation of action.

“I did not come here to simply tease and play games.” He walked forward to the bed, laying on it, his hands behind his head. “If you wish to continue and advance your pleasure, I would suggest you start by ridding me of my remaining attire.” He smirked, very much indicating to his pants.

You smiled and crawled up the bed, your attention very much on his crotch and the significant bulge there. Biting your lips together, you purposely rubbed his thighs, feeling the strong muscles under your hands as you did so. The leather pants were somewhat difficult to figure out, they were tight on him, accentuating everything he had, but the tie for them seemed to be non-existent.

Seeing your confusion, Loki chuckled, “Close your eyes.” You did as ordered. You felt the bed move around slightly before the feel of leather between your thighs as he shirked the material down his legs. When he gave consent for you to open your eyes, you could not help but salivate. He had only brought his pants down slightly and was not wearing anything underneath. It was something Tom did from time to time, not wearing underwear, it had led to a few situations where people noticed and even more situations of you two having fun together quicker but at that moment, it was sexier than you ever saw before, his long length jutting upward, the leather of his pants and his bare chest framing it. “If you want to feel pleasure once more, Little One, I suggest you hurry along, I cannot stay for the whole evening.”

You moved forward, your focus on the very delectable appendage between his legs, toying with it in your hand for a moment, noting how heavy it felt, stroking it gently a few times.

“Little One, if you…”

You silenced him by leaning down and taking him in your mouth. It was something you did not do overly often as you had an incredibly sensitive gag reflex and unlike previous partners who had insisted the best thing you could do is practise on them, but to no avail, Tom respected your natural boundaries and did not force you, simply encouraged you any time you willingly tried of your own accord. You were not able to go far, but you wanted to try. He had put in an incredible effort for you, you wanted to reciprocate. You took pleasure in his stunned silence, hoping he would see that you really had tried to go further than before. It was not long however before your body began to fight it as it always did.

Loki pulled you off his mouth. “That is enough of that witchcraft for now,” he stated. “Now, you need to cease your teasing and take your pleasure.”

You moved forward, leaning above his now saliva covered shaft, the taste of him still on your lips. You took him in your hand and slid him along your folds, noting just how wet you were for him as he went between your nether lips before coming to where you had so desperately wanted him to be. Sinking down, you gasped as he filled you, ever so snugly, perhaps, you noticed, more snugly than usual and gave yourself a moment to adjust. When you felt his hands on your hips, you felt the urge to move.

Immediately, you felt every nerve within you spark, as though you were alight with sensation. You moved with purpose, every motion an attempt to bring you closer the pleasure you craved yet were so cruelly torn from a short time ago. For his part, Loki did everything he could to fill you as much as is possible, bottoming out inside you as you moved down his shaft, ensuring to brush your external nerves when your bodies met, while also pressing in so to allow himself brush your internal nerves with his length, leading to you being barely able to contain cognitive thought as pleasure shook through your body. You could not control the noises you made as you bounced yourself on him, your legs screaming in pain but at that moment, the pain only added to your pleasure. You tried to bite your lips together, but an abrupt slap to one of your nipples very soon brought your attention to your bed partner. Looking down, you were all the more aroused by the piercing green eyes looking back at you.

“If I wanted silence, I could easily tend to myself. When I take a partner, I want to know if pleasure is involved.” He forced you to move with more purpose once more.

“Why?” You gasped, loving the sound of his voice.

“I like having my ego stroked.” He smirked. “I have yet to leave a partner wanting and I do not wish to start now.” He moved your hips in a manner that forced your bodies to rub together more, the adding friction only making you feel all the better. You ceased trying to hide your sounds of pleasure, you embraced them all the more and all too soon, you felt yourself come towards your orgasm, your body pleading for you to allow it to reach the peak and relish in the sensations you so desperately craved. The tightening grip on your hips told you Tom/Loki was beginning to come to his own peak, so you increased your movements, hoping to allow you both to reach it together, something you had only done twice before, as Tom usually did not like to risk you not receiving the pleasure he felt you deserved during coupling.

As your pleasure came to its crescendo within you, you looked at your partner, startled to see him forcing himself not to come, his teeth clenched and a look of determination on his face. On seeing you looking at him, perhaps reading your thoughts through your somewhat confused facial expression, he thrust his hips up to meet your movements and forced you over the edge of your orgasm, all thoughts bar relishing in pleasure very much pushed from your mind as you moaned and gasped in pleasure, your body clenching every muscle as you savoured every moment of bliss.

When you finally began to feel it ebb away, your attention came once more to Loki/Tom, who seemed to be in a form of torture below you. “Darling, please…” You clenched your muscles as best you could whilst you leant forward. "Fill me.”

“I fear that would be a terrible idea,” he stated through gritted teeth. “Your mortal preventative methods are not functional against my seed. I do not think your partner would be too pleased if another man was put a child in the one he calls his; my actions here this night may anger him somewhat, that would be too much, even for one as tolerant as he.”

“Then, how can I reciprocate to you, my King.”

“That little trick you performed earlier, with your mouth. I think that a good manner to bring this rendezvous to completion.” The smirk on his face was enough to make you lift yourself from him, and shirk down his body, maintaining eye contact with him, loving the look in his eyes, even with the contacts in, his pupils seemed to dilate visibly as you took his release covered length and licked it playfully a few times, his attention fully on you before putting it in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and gently beginning to move, your hand covering the area of him you were not even going to attempt to put in your mouth. You sucked, noting the taste of yourself on his shaft as you did. Tom never seemed bothered by your taste, you found it some bit tangy, not as you had imagined it being but you did not stop to think about it. Tom had just given you an incredible orgasm and had channelled Loki so well, you wanted nothing more than to reciprocate in a manner he wanted.

You liked how he pretended he did not know what oral sex to him was, though he hadperformed it on you, it was a fun little titbit that overall meant nothing, but added something more to it. His hands, strong and large, touched over the back of your neck and hair as he moved his hips with your own movement, your grip, tight but not too much so over his shaft for the part of him that you could not fit in. You wished you were better, but it was not something you could control, so you made the best of it, and going by his gasps and under his breath swearing, you though him to be liking it too.

When you felt him begin to swell, you prepared yourself, you had never brought him to completion by your mouth before, so you were nervous about that but you had wanted to, so this would be something new in itself, so doubling your efforts, you hollowed your cheeks. A moment later, the first spurt of seed hit the roof of your mouth, closely followed by more. It was difficult swallowing with something already obstructing your mouth, but you forced yourself to do so, swallowing as much of his seed as you could before you felt him shudder as he became sensitive to overstimulation. Languidly, you released him from your mouth and watched as his breathing began to slow slightly before he finally seemed to get back to a calm pace once more.

The satisfied smile on his face made you fill with a sense of pride. You had never been able to do so much oral pleasuring before so to achieve what you had made you all the more elated with the night. “Thank you, My King.”

Loki gave you a somewhat more lazy smirk in return. “It was an immense pleasure to give you your request.”

“I hope I was suitably able to return the favour.”

“I have no idea why you would think of such an act, but I am very much glad you did. I would very much like to do that again.” He looked at the clock to the side of the bed. “It would be best for you to go to your bathing area and clean yourself, Little One, you do not have much time before your lover returns and there is no denying that you have just received a thorough pleasuring.”

Rolling your eyes at his continued role-playing, but feeling very wet between your thighs and not overly enjoying the taste in your mouth, you did as he requested and went to the bathroom, washing your teeth and cleaning up your body as you do so. You pulled the skirt of your dress down and decided to tie your hair up in a bun before dealing with your make-up. Remembering you left the new remover in the bag in the bedroom, you went back inside to see Tom, still dressed as Loki, on the bed, your panties in his hand and somehow, donning the attire he had in the cell in the movie, yet there was no sign of a suitcase or the other clothes. “How…?”

“Never you mind, Little One.” He rose to his feet and walked over to you, placing his finger under your chin and forcing you to look him in the eye. “I fear our evening must come to an end, but I would love to return on a later date to find pleasure with you once more, my feral little mortal.” He leant forward and kissed you almost gently before bringing your bottom lip between his teeth and pulling it slightly.

You wanted to say something in return but you were interrupted by the sound of noises downstairs. “What…?” You looked worriedly at the door unsure of what to do. No one had reason to be in your home at this hour but you and Tom and you were both in the bedroom.

You looked at Loki worriedly. “That is my cue to depart. Until next time, Little One.” With your underwear still in his hand, he fizzled into nothing next to you.

For a moment you were convinced you had gone mad. Nothing made sense. You looked around the room and walked into the bathroom. When you re-emerged you hit into a warm hard body. Looking up, you were startled to see “Loki” beside you once more, holding you, with a smirk on his face.

“Did I startled you?”

You were about to say something about where had he gone for a moment when something came to your attention. Instead of the deep green eyes, you had been focusing on before, you were looking into cerulean blue eyes, ones you saw all the time. “I…”

“Startled into silence, I will take that as a compliment.” He smirked. “You look ravishing, I should have you kneel for your king.” Completely confused and not sure what was happening, you said nothing as his hands went over your body. “No underwear, you are a depraved little thing, aren't you? So in need of taming.”

“Tom...Ah!” Your attempt to comprehend what was happening was met with an admonishment of him pinching your oversensitive clit.

“If you dare reference such a being again, I will have to punish you.” He pushed you against the wall and slid dress up your legs. “So wet for me already. I will have to come to visit you more often if this is what is waiting for me.” He smiled, leaning in and kissing you.

For a moment, you continued to think about what had just happened, wondering if you had simply had some form of “wet dream” and imagined the previous encounter. But as you felt his fingers brush over your tender hips, which you were certain had to be bruised from where you had been gripped tightly not half an hour before, you looked into the mirror of the vanity table and gasped in shock at the smirking man looking back at you, next to where you and the man ravishing you were, his leather covered back not inches from Loki’s face. With a sly wink, the Loki in the mirror disappeared, just as the “Loki” you now knew to be Tom began his own toying with you.

 


End file.
